


Missing Eyes and Scarred Wrists

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally orphaned my work, whoops.<br/>Reposting/Rewriting in a way, I'm sorry about that :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 Days Since You've Thought About It

When you were fifteen, you were single and there was this one dude you liked to tease.  
Half way through the year, he started getting angry with you teasing him when he never did before.  
You mean, you're not necessarily bullying him. Just like something siblings would do.  
  
When you were fifteen, you decided to walk home with him one day.  
You weren't in the mood to be yelled at so you talked to him about other things.  
You talked about how much your grades suck and about how unfair this world was.  
You told him that you want to be in the justice department to fight for other people.  
He never made real comments during the conversation. Every three minutes, it would go silence and he would say "keep going."  
So you did, you talked about your interests, your hobbies, even your nightmares.  
About the gross man who keeps haunting your dreams, the one that pushes multiple blades through your body just in case you weren't dead to begin with.  
We stopped at a friend of mines, it had begun to rain so we knocked to see if we could come inside for a while.  
She was more than happy to invite us in, she was having a party for two. Now it was a party for four.  
Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, and me, Terezi.  
  
You remember going into the kitchen to go get a drink, you remember how you could tell that he walked in.  
Gamzee had a smell to him, one that you could smell ten steps away.  
When you had first met him, he was fun to be around because he would spout nonsense.  
Now he's cold and gives you chills most of the time, you don't remember why you chose to walk home with him instead of Vriska.  
Maybe because you thought he was a friend?  
You don't really know.  
  
As you were pouring a glass of milk, you pretend to not know that he is standing behind you.  
This was the first time in your life that you noticed that you were really scared of him.  
You're not really sure what caused that fear to happen at the certain point. Maybe you made a slight prediction.  
Like when someone goes: I knew at that point, something bad was going to happen.  
That was the point that I was at.  
He was in here but he did not make me feel okay, he made me feel like I should grab a kitchen knife and try to defend.  
You really wish you had done that but at that point, he was still your friend.  
So you didn't.  
  
You remember clearly what he had said to you-  "I think I like you."  
You were kind of shocked to hear that, you didn't want to turn around yet.  
"Oh? What makes you think you like me?"  
You have no idea if your voice cracked or had visible fear to it.  
"I love to hear you talk and sometimes I want to hold you."  
You really never saw him that way.  
"Well, I've never felt that way about anyone, sorry."  
It was a long silence before you heard something that was glass being picked up off the counter.  
You stood completely still as if you moved it would trigger something.  
The sound of glass breaking filled your ears, and you remember being pinned. Not to the wall but to the floor.  
Your fear was so visible that he smiled.  
He had glass in his hand, you saw it get closer and closer to your eye.  
You shut your eyes tight but he held one open.  
  
The pain was the worse thing you have ever experienced in your life, and eye being torn out of your head.  
You were shaking and you could feel your warm blood cover your face and you just continued to hold it over your now empty eye socket.  
You could tell that your friends had heard your screams and you started to hear their own.  
He was murdering your friends, he came back before he left.  
He fucking came back before he left.  
He kissed you on the forehead and showed you your own eye before you blacked out.  
What a horrible event, you were fifteen.  
  
You're seventeen now and god do you hate reliving this god awful memory.  
You're afraid of him coming back ever since he disappeared.

 


	2. It's Going to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally orphaned this so I'm reposting :(

 

 

When you were thirteen, you remember that one of your friends that you made because of your sister had messaged you late at night.

its gonna happen  
whats going to happen >:?  
were gonna be step siblings  
your sister and my brother are going to get married  
i know  
does that mean we gotta live in the same house?  
maybe  
tuna is growing unfit with taking care of me  
its more like me and your sister are taking care of him more than hes taking care of me  
when they do get married  
do you want to share a room  
hell no  
your a girl and girls like to be tidy  
i am the exact opposite of tidy  
who said girls were tidy fuckface?   
my room is littered in clothes bruh  
step up your game  
i bet you cant even walk in my room  
because i can hardly do that without almost tripping  
just trust me on this  
we should have seperate rooms  
i guess  
do you think them getting married will make our lives any better?  
probably not  
mituna will still be broken and the only thing that would be supporting us is latula  
oh  
im going to bed  
im sorry tz  
its not your fault  
goodnight  
night

When you were fifteen, before the incident with Gamzee, your sister and his brother got engaged.  
You hated any sight of happiness after the incident so you kind of started being mad at your sister.  
You would stop talking to her at random points of the day. When you were sixteen, she had suggested you wear something over your left eye.  
You suspected that your face made her cringe, you didn't want to wear and eye patch and be a pirate.  
You wanted to be a judge, the jury and the witness.  
That makes no sense.  
But you want to be a lawyer, or a judge.  
You want to bring peace, you want to put away the bad guys.  
Maybe a cop or an FBI agent.  
Maybe a CSI, maybe you'll be a behavior scientist.  
You never know, you plan to walk down the road slow.  
Your seventeen now and your sister still hasn't gotten married to the guy she's been engaged with for two years.  
She needs to hurry the fuck up.

After the incident, many people visited you. The first person to show up was Sollux because of course he would be the first one to know.  
You got a message from Vriska eight days later.

Why aren't you at school????????  
do you not listen to anyone at school  
I heard that some kids died, that has nothing to do with you obviously.  
I got worried about you, that's why I'm messaging.  
oh, well you had a good reason to be worried  
because i was with them and got attacked too  
i was in the same house as them  
im shaking  
Where are you? I'm leaving to come see you.  
dont skip school for me  
There is no way in hell that I'm going to stay here, where the fuck are you at?  
at home laying in bed  
I'm on my way.

You really didn't want her to do that, but you heard your door open forty minutes later.  
You heard running, she was obviously coming up to the stairs and opened the door. The door hit the wall so hard that there was now a hole.  
You could hardly see her, but she was hugging you. You never thought she cared about you this much.  
"I'm so glad you're alive."  
"They died."  
"Who died?"  
"Nepeta and Equius, they died trying to save me."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"IT WAS MY FAULT!"  
After you yelled, she didn't respond. She only sat there hugging you, you wish your sister gave you this much comfort after all that had happened.

When you could go to school again, Vriska would walk you there and walk you home. She stayed over on the weekends.  
It was probably because you told her about how you were afraid because of what had happened to you.  
At sixteen, Vriska got a motorcycle and that's how you would get to and from school for now on.  
She would text you whenever she was there even though you could hear her motorcycle outside.  
You were so glad that she had stayed with you this whole time, but there was the one day when she kind of snapped.

"It's been a year, Terezi. You can't be still scared over this, it doesn't work like that."  
"Vriska! He haunts my fucking dreams and anything that is similar to the situation I break down. I can't control that, I can't control what he did to me!"  
The argument was pointless and it never did anything to your friendship, Vriska apologized. Said that she was afraid that she was going soft.

youre not going soft just because you care about someone  
I know, I'm sorry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting a lot at once


End file.
